1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate, a kit for manufacturing an organic semiconductor, and a resist composition for manufacturing an organic semiconductor. Specifically, the present invention relates to a laminate including an organic semiconductor film, a protective film, and a resist film in manufacture of an organic semiconductor, a kit for manufacturing an organic semiconductor which is used to manufacture such a laminate, and a resist composition for manufacturing an organic semiconductor which is used for the kit for manufacturing an organic semiconductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices using an organic semiconductor have been widely used. An organic semiconductor has an advantage that it can be manufactured by a simpler process than that of a device using an inorganic semiconductor such as silicon of the related art. In addition, it is considered that material characteristics can be easily changed by changing the molecular structure, the variations of materials are abundant, and functions or elements which have not been obtained by an inorganic semiconductor can be realized. For example, an organic semiconductor can be applied to electronic devices such as an organic solar cell, an organic electroluminescence device, an organic light detector, an organic field effect transistor, an organic electroluminescence light emitting device, a gas sensor, an organic rectifier device, an organic inverter, and an information recording device.
Patterning of an organic semiconductor has been performed using printing technology, but there is a limit to fine processing when the patterning is performed using printing technology. Further, the organic semiconductor tends to be easily damaged.
JP2006-41317A discloses a method of patterning an organic semiconductor layer including: a process of forming an organic semiconductor layer; a process of laminating- and forming a protective layer that protects the organic semiconductor layer from a mask layer on the organic semiconductor layer; a process of laminating and forming the mask layer having a predetermined pattern on the protective layer; and a process of patterning the protective layer and the organic semiconductor layer to have the same shape by performing etching that makes the mask layer into a mask, in which the material of the organic semiconductor layer is different from that of the mask layer, and the protective layer is formed by an organic polymer compound having hydrophilicity or an insulating inorganic compound.